


Lost and Found

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Being Lost, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haechan the fairy-human, Humor, Jungwoo is the only sane one, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Never mess with his girl, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Chaeyoung get's left behind in the Neverland forest but thankfully her very own fairy comes for her.





	Lost and Found

                                                                                                                                    Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ   
  
  
  
“I will never sew anything for them ever again or help them out with their chores, mark my words!” I grumbled quietly under my breath as I held my torch, the only thing giving light as I carefully made my way through the thick forest. 

  
  


Me, Jaehyun and Winwin had been making our way home to the Hangman’s Tree, they were already frightened because of ghost stories Yuta had told the night before about monsters from his old home back in Japan and having sighted pirates, when they heard something snap then howl eerily and the two ran away with squeals of horror. Leaving me, a petite, young woman zero experience in fighting or killing unless in terms of my kitchen skills. Oh no, nope, the kitchen was Lisa’s, Kun’s and Doyoung’s territory and trespassing was met with the fearful strike of wooden utensils.    
  
  
I jumped as I heard something crack, holding the torch close to me and nearly screamed as the fire got too close to my hair in my moment of fright. I held the torch away from a little, feeling my lips trembling and tears burning of unshed tears. I hated the dark, I hated anything related to horror stories and I had only ventured out with Winwin and Jaehyun after they swore that even if it got dark, they wouldn’t leave my side - they had even shook Haechan’s spit covered hand as they made the vow to him, the only reason why he let the guys go with me to gather supplies while he went to visit the fairies with Taeyong to talk about fairy dust, or rather why it had gotten less and less of supplies off of it and if they needed help or something. 

  
  


I really wanted Haechan here with me at the moment as I forced my wobbly legs to walk as the sound didn’t make itself known again and if I wanted to reach the hangman’s tree before midnight. Or maybe it already had turned to midnight, and didn’t Yuta say it was the ghost’s hour until like one or something?  _ No! Don’t think about it! Don’t!.... Damn it’, I’m thinking about it…  _ I hurried my steps, heart thundering in my chest as I heard rustling which didn’t stop if anything it increased and got faster, closing in on me. Haechan, while being an obnoxious brat most of the times, would’ve flown us back home in no time or at least held me close and talked about something else to help to distract me seeing as he knew just how much I hated the dark and how shaken I usually got after accidentally hearing horror stories.    
  
  


The rustling increased even further, my legs were shaking so much and I wanted to run but I it was so dark beyond the light of my torch so I wouldn’t have a clue if I ran for a cliff or a hole until the last second. And the last thing I wanted was to fall and have whatever that might be following me attack me while I was down. 

  
  


I really didn’t want to but I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever I might see behind me. I saw the pale light as I risked a brief look over my shoulder, fearing the oni that has come to eat me or maybe make me marry it. This caused me to miss a root and I tripped over it. Thankfully I didn’t fall down to my knees but I dropped the torch into a puddle, it’s light going out and I got frozen. I couldn’t move or breathe, the crippling paralyzation of fear taking over me as the blue light increased and felt a tear running down my cheek. When something grabbed on to my shoulder I began to sob and went down on my knees, fear outweighing my need to flee or fight. 

  
  


“PLEASE DON’T HURT ME! PLEASE!” I begged, cowering into myself and hiding my face in my hands. It got silent for a moment, then the familiar voice letting out a cuss that Taeyong had done his best to cease. 

“Shit...” I turned my head up in the direction of the voice, crying out in relief as I saw Haechan’s face from the orb of light he levitated above us. 

“H-Haechan...” I sobbed, trying to breathe and he went down on his knees.

“Hey, don’t cry, you know I can’t handle you crying.” He pulled me into my arms, rubbing my back as I clutched to him. 

“H-how did you find me?” I asked him as I began to calm down now that he and Silvermist were here.    
“When I and Yongie-hyung got back to the Hangman’s Tree, Jaehyun and Winwin told the guys that they had left you behind as they had gotten scared then they couldn’t find you when they tried going back to you. Fucking cowards. Taeyongie-hyung divided us into groups of two in order to find you. Fuck, you’re freezing.” He said as his cheek came in contact with mine. “They’re going to fucking get it,” Haechan said with a scowl.

“For once, I’ll not stop you. Go ahead, make them suffer.” I huffed, sniffling as I began to wipe away my own tears. 

“Wow, those words do not leave your mouth that often.” It was true, even when the guys could come up with the most intricate of pranks on me I never stayed mad for long and more often than not I had to restrain Haechan with getting back at them for picking on me. This time though I wouldn’t be able to forgive them that easily.

“I am furious with them but… But right now, all I really want to do is go home with you.” I said with a sigh, smiling when Haechan flicked my nose fondly before lifting me up into his arms in a princess-carry. 

  
  


My arms weaved around his neck, hiding my face against his neck and felt at ease as he jumped off the ground and flew. We went through the crown of the trees with a rustling of the leaves, I could finally see properly again as the moon shined brightly, it’s pale light not having been able to get through the crowns of the trees. Haechan threw the ball of light into the air and let it explode into twinkling dust, a clear sign that he had found me and then he flew us towards our home with a speed that had me not looking anywhere but his neck as to not get sick. Haechan made me go through the opening of his tree first, I slid down the slide and stepped away from it once my feet touched the ground. Only a minute later did Haechan join me, stretching a little as he did.  

  
  


Since we didn’t use the Hangman’s tree which was the main tree of their hideout, we ended up in our bedroom, which was fine by me because I didn’t really want to see anyone else but Haechan at the moment.  I shivered as I was met with the warmth of the room, I began to undress and put away all my clothes in the dirty hamper and saw Haechan do the same until we were in our underwear, or, I was in my underwear because Haechan liked to go commando and liked to sleep wearing nothing. I should be used to it by now, and I was, but still, I felt my cheeks flare up as I watched his lean muscled body, following the defined v down to what rested between his legs and felt the ever-present arousal that buzzed under my veins whenever I was in the promiscuity of my fiancé. 

  
  


We had been together for two years already, gotten together one year after I had arrived here as a prisoner of Captain Hook along with Jennie, Lisa, and Jisoo. Haechan and the other lost boys and girls had saved us from our horrific fate and let us join them. The Peter Pan of the time, Junmyun had offered to take us home but none of us girls wanted to because Yang Hyun Suk had sold us to Captain Hook after having served him as his maids for years now. We had no family back home, I for one have been an orphan and the closest thing to a father had been Yang Hyun Suk. 

  
  


It had been weird to accustomed to the reality of not aging normally as I had before, for children it took around 3 years for them to age one year while for us who had passed the age of eighteen only visible aged one year after 6 years. Meaning that we could still become adults in regards to our bodies, just at a slower rate and we could have children that wouldn’t stay an infant forever. Which is why while many of the children here had been rescued from the other dimension beyond the second star to the right there were also children who had been born from parents of the Lost boys and girls.    


  
  
Haechan was the son of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, both very prominent warriors during their prime where Baekhyun had been the son of a light fairy and a lost boy halfling who had tinker blood in its veins and had the abilities of a light fairy but the body of a human, though with the ability to conceive just as women with half or more fairy blood in their veins could inseminate someone if they wished. Haechan had inherited more of Baekhyun’s light fairy blood and mostly used his powers to be a menace to anyone he wished but more often than not used it to protect our lands and help out our allies on the island.    
  


  
“Haechan...” He looked at me when he put the lock for the hamper on, looking gorgeous with his brown hair with colors of the rainbow swirling in them. His skin tanned from the light magic running in his veins, his smell of honey and burnt caramel invading my nose as I stepped up to him and put arms around his neck, never ceasing to be amazed just how pale I looked when my skin was against his. “I need you… I need… I need to feel you...” I had been so scared these past hours that I really needed him, to feel truly connected and safe once more and sighed in relief when he had finished searching through my eyes and pressed his soft lips against mine. 

  
  


We kissed and kissed, Haechan embodied passion and mischievousness into everything he did but now it was more laidback and gave room for something else, just as passionate yet somehow more, tender. Without words, I realized he must’ve been very worried for me as Neverland was a dangerous place to the untrained ones, especially at night and as he rested his hands right above the dimples of my backside to hold me close I knew it to be true with how carefully he held me. His hands slid up, unhooking the bra and we let it fall to the floor and it felt good to press my chest against his, soft against hard muscles. We began to walk blindly until I felt the mattress against my knees and I sat down, crawling backward and giggling with Haechan as it was a bit of work and kissing while doing it proved to be difficult. He grinned against my lips, swallowing my laughter when he kissed me once more as I laid down on the soft furs of the bed. 

  
  


Neither of us bothered to take away the sheets of fur, hands wandering over our bodies rather and I shivered when his thumb brushed against a nipple. He focused on it then, rubbing it insistently and even using the nail to brush against it and I felt myself grow wet. I moaned softly, fingers dragging down his back lightly making him shiver in pleasure. One of my hands traveled to his front, to his hardening manhood and I began to stroke him slowly, panting softly at the sight of him crumbling with that simple ministration.

  
  


“F-F-Fuck.” He cussed making me smile, it felt good to know I could have this proud man shedding his layers and letting me in, allowing himself to be vulnerable and show his true feelings. 

“Haechan, please, can we?” I asked, releasing his hard manhood and hugged him to me.

“Yeah, just wait a minute noona.” He loved to call me noona even though we both knew that he was actually way older than me and I had to admit, being called noona by him did things to my libido. 

  
  


He reached over in his drawer and pulled out a vial, a potion making sure that for 48 hours Haechan wouldn’t be able to make me pregnant. He swallowed it all, his body flushing blue for a moment and while we waited the mandatory three minutes after consuming the potion he pulled away my panties and his fingers delved into my slick folds. I writhed on the bed as his fingers went in and out within me while the thumb rubbed insistently on my nub, helping me loosen up even further. I clutched at his hair and shoulder, feeling his hard one leaking against my inner thigh and when he finally entered me I sighed from the feeling of being filled. 

  
  


Despite how wind up both of us were, we took it slow, meeting each other’s thrusts and as my hands stroked his back he left kisses and nibbles on top of my breasts. It felt so, so good and the remaining tremors of the dark hours where I had been alone in the woods ebbed away leaving a place for the love I felt for Haechan and as he found my sweet spot it shared space with the growing pleasure which begun to reach its peak. We were lost in our throes of pleasure, words of love leaving our lips and being swallowed by the other in tender kisses just as the candles giving the room light went out from one of the frequent wind currents that swept through the underground. 

  
  


But I wasn’t scared because Haechan literally glowed in the dark, skin glowing golden with twinkles akin to stars appearing and disappearing in swirls in his skin. The first times we had made love he had been embarrassed by it, the only other times his skin or eyes would’ve glowed up were if he had been furious but even then it was more subdued than how he became as he neared his orgasm or when I would tell him I loved him. He had nothing to embarrassed about, I loved how he looked when his fairy blood responded to his intense feelings and let it be shown through his skin. He looked more ethereal,outer-worldly than he usually did and while it took a bit getting used to the light during lovemaking I never would’ve dreamed of having it any other way. 

  
  


As he grew brighter and brighter, the trinkets in the room reflecting his lights in an array of colours that the candle hadn’t been able to do, I felt myself getting close to the edge as well and knew he was right there too but had yet to peak. Skin against skin, hands around him in his hair and holding him close so I could speak right into his ears I told him I loved him. As he returned the sentiment he came, bucking into me and I fell apart around him as he rubbed against my throbbing clit. I stopped breathing, closing my eyes as he exploded in light and I my body jerked from the powerful orgasm, milking his length as he bucked into me some more until he had finished. 

  
  


“Sorry,” He apologized softly as he pulled out and I shivered from the oversensitivity. I nuzzled my face into his neck, kissing it softly and whined when he arranged us so that he was lying down on his back and I was nestled into his side with one of his arms around me. His free hand entwined with my own and rested on his stomach, I looked at him through half-lidded eyes as his skin swirled in light and sparkles. 

“I love you.” Giggling, albeit weakly because of how gooey I felt after the orgasm, when his cheeks flushed a glowing pink and he pinched my ass making me start whining instead. “Hey! I did nothing to earn that!”

“You know what happens when you say those three words, don’t act innocent.” He huffed, glancing at me as I pouted. 

“So I can never tell you that again?” I asked while pouting, squeaking when he frowned and flicked my nose. 

“Of course you can and stop being cute.”

“Stop being a brat.”

“Can’t.”

“Likewise.” He glared at me and I returned it, then we broke down into quiet laughter and I snuggled into his chest. Smiling as he kissed me on top of my head and embraced me better. “Sweet dreams, I love you.”

“Love you too, noona.” And just like that we fell asleep in the dark but I had nothing to fear as not only did he glowed long enough until I fell asleep but I also had Haechan right where I needed him - by my side and if I had him, I needed nothing else to feel safe and loved.

  
  
  


                                                                                                                                      Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

  
  
  


“HAECHAN, YOU FUCKING BRAT!” My eyes snapped open, I had just been dozing in and out of sleep while Haechan had told me had gone for a wee. Hearing the furious tone I nearly made myself fall on my face in my haste of getting out of our bed and hastily put on one of his shirts and one of my shorts. 

  
  


As I walked down the small tunnel to the common room I met up with a a sleepy Jungwoo who was leaning against Ten who was evidently more awake and rubbed his boyfriends back as the three of us made our way into the common room. I blinked as I set my eyes on Jaehyun and Winwin having a horrible hair color that was an awful mix of every color imaginable and looked like something a child would mix together and thinks are pretty. They had the words dumb and dumber written on their foreheads and they each had one eyebrow less than the night before. But the most noticeable thing was them trying to walk around but not seeing as they appeared to be blind, putting two together I understood Haechan had used one of his abilities where he could blind people for hours. Speaking of the devil, Haechan was smirking in the doorway, holding a mug of something and when he noticed me he walked over to me with a spring to his step. Ten was laughing while Jungwoo looked like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing - he and me both then. 

  
  


“Morning, noona.” He handed me the mug and pinched my cheek fondly for a moment, as he always did when greeting me. 

“...” I looked at him, then at Jaehyun who tripped over a settee and fell with a high pitched scream. The rest joined us, Yuta looking a bit too happy when Winwin used him to get up from the floor and accidentally putting his face in Yuta’s crotch and then touched it in order to determine what he was actually touching and backed away with a scream until Yuta assured his lover that it was him and not anyone else he was feeling up. A sound bubbled out of my throat, I tried to stop it but as I looked at the blind, child-painted looking guys I began to laugh and hugged Haechan as I realized just why exactly he had done it. “You’re so mean!”

“And you love it.” He grinned as I kissed him and he held me close.

“I really do, I do love you.” I told him, grinning as he snorted while his cheeks grew red and laughed as he pulled away a leverage for Jaehyun causing the man to fall to the ground yet again. 

“If you ever leave Chaeyoung behind again, I won’t be as kind.” He said as he pulled me in for a back hug as I took a sip of the tea he had made for me and made happy noises as he had made it just right. 

“THIS IS YOU BEING KIND!?!?!” Most of the people present exclaimed and Taeyong as well as Kun and Doyoung tried to make sense of the situation and scold appropriately. Haechan wasn’t interested, barely listening which caused Doyoung to look like an angry hare, in hearing it and settled on nuzzling into my shoulder.

“Your fiancé is scary..” Jungwoo said to me.

“I know.” I smiled, giggling when Haechan nipped at my ear as Jungwoo just shook his head at our behaviour and went back to his and Ten’s room. 2 years ago, prior to having known Haechan’s love I might’ve reacted the same but knowing why he did it and my remnants of disappointment and anger at the two I simply continued to drink my tea while Haechan rocked me back and forth in his arms as the chaos ensured, it felt great to be home.   
  
  
                                                                                                                                      Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
